The New World
by GACfan4Life
Summary: Trixie Harrison is a 23 year old mother, a dispatcher for the local police department, and an intern nurse. She hasn't had an easy life to begin with and her life is about to get turned upside down again. What's going to happen when she has to leave town with her 8 year old daughter and her friend Shane? Daryl/OC Slight Shane/OC COMPLETE
1. Prologue

"Hey Trix, how'a doin?" The voice said while sitting a Starbucks coffee in front of me.

I turned in my swivel chair and came face to face with officer Walsh and Grimes. Those two never separated. And if they were the other one wasn't to far behind.

"I'm-" The phone cut me off, "Hold that thought," I said to the officers then turned back around to answer the phone, "9-1-1, what's your emergency?...Ok, I'll send a couple of officers that way."

I ended the call then turned back to Walsh and Grimes.

"Apparently you two have nothing to do so I'll give you two this," I gave Grimes the piece of paper, "There's a violent domestic disturbance and there's an 18 month old and a 2 month old in the home."

"Alright. We'll see you later Trixie. Let's go Shane."

"I'm coming," He said over his shoulder, "Looks like I've got to go Trix."

"Looks that way."

"How 'bout when I get home we take Ana to your friend's house and go out?"

"Can't, sorry. Now go."

He started walking off and called over his shoulder in a singing way, "One of these days you're going to say yes."

If your wondering, me and Shane aren't dating, but we live together with my 8 year old daughter. The reason why me and my daughter are living with him is because my apartment complex burned down to the ground three days ago. The couple that lived under me had a teenage boy and he decided to have a party in the middle of the day. They decided to start smoking things that are illegal and one of them dropped a joint without realizing and the apartment burned to the ground. All the teenage boys are now in a detention center for a few months.

A couple of hours went by and it was about time for my to go pick Ana up from school. I answered one more call.

"9-1-1, what's-"

"We need an ambulance on Highway 18, East bound, an officer has been shot and is down."

"I'm sending one right now," I said as I sent over the information to the paramedics.

Shane got home around eight that night looking completely out of it. I put Ana to bed and went back down to the living room and saw Shane sitting on the couch chugging a beer.

"What's wrong?"

"Rick..." He said putting the empty beer bottle down and opening another, "He got shot and it's all my fault. I should've been paying more attention."

"Shane, it's not your fault. It doesn't matter how much you pay attention, your lives are still at risk every time you go out that door with a uniform on. Paying attention just helps out a little. How is he?"

"Nothing was fatal, but he's in a coma," Shane said finishing his second beer and opening a third.

I took it from him and put it on the coffee table.

"C'mon, you need to go to bed," I said standing up pulling on his hand, "You've had a long day, you need rest and I'm not going to let you drink until you've passed out."

He got up slowly and we went to his room. Shane layed down but didn't let go of my hand.

"Shane, you got to let go so I can go to bed."

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

He looked at me pleadingly, I sighed in defeat and layed next to him. He cuddled into my back and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer, which I stiffened up. Ten minutes went by and his body relaxed and his breathing was slow. I wiggled my way out of his arm and gently layed it down on the bed and left his room to go to mine and Ana's room to sleep.

It's been three weeks and Rick was still in a coma. I was at work answering calls and sending out the appropriate emergency vehicle.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Mommy?"

"What's wrong Ana?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"There's monters coming into the school. There's people screaming."

"What do you mean by monsters baby?"

My phone went off with a text and I read it quickly.

-Going to get Ana. We need to get out of town-S

"The monsters are eating people."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the girls bathroom."

"Honey, I need you to shut the door as quickly and as quietly as you can and lock the bolt. Is there anyone else in there with you?"

"Megan is."

"Ok. I need you two to stay away from the door and as quiet as possible ok? Shane's on his way to pick you and Megan up."

"Ok."

"Ok, I'll see you shortly."

I ended the call and I could see the other dispatchers had confused/crazy faces as they listened to the people on the other line. I left without saying a word and headed to Shane's house.

-Ana's locked in the girls bathroom with her friend Megan, I'm heading to the house to pack as much as I can-

I put the phone down as I skidded to a stop in his driveway. I hurried inside and gathered as much clothes as I could. I was horrified at what I saw on my way to the house. These 'monsters' were rotting and eating human flesh and intestines. I went to Shane's room and packed his clothes. I heard something downstairs, I began to panic. Then I remembered Shane had a hand gun in his night stand drawer. I took it out and took the safety off, I've never used a gun before so Shane showed me the basics. I went to the staircase slowly and saw a shadow. I was about to pull the trigger until Shane came around the corner of the staircase.

"Easy there Trix, it's just me," He said gently but rushed as he came up the steps.

"Thank God it's you. Is Ana and Megan ok?"

"Ana's just fine. Megan twisted her ankle but she's fine. Everything ready?"

"Yeah... Shane what the hell is going on?" I asked as he picked up all the bags.

"I have no idea. I went to the hospital and it was a massacre there. The swat team was shooting everybody, including these zombie like things," He explained as we made it to his Jeep.

I got in the passengers seat and Ana and her friend Megan attacked my with huge hugs.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I have no idea baby."

Shane got in and we took off to Rick's and Lori's home.

"Are we going to be ok?" Megan asked.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart," Shane said reassuringly but with the look on his face I wasn't convinced.

We pulled up to Lori's house and Shane got out to help Lori with her and her son Carl's bags. When they got in, it was a tight fit, but that didn't matter right now, what really mattered was getting out of town.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Weeks Later**

In two weeks we had formed a small group of survivors. We have sixteen adults, including me, Shane, and Lori. And we have six kids, including Carl, Ana, and Ana's best friend Morgan. Time to break it down on who these people are.

Carol, Sophia, and Ed- Sophia is the daughter of Carol and Ed and is very shy. Carol is very soft spoken and does whatever she's told. Ed is an abusive prick, he yells at Carol and Sophia all the time. He puts his hands all over Carol and Sophia and Ed does nothing to help the group out.

Dale- Is like the father of the group. He's nice, gives advice on everything, watches for walkers on top of his RV.

Andrea and Amy- They are sisters, about twelve years apart. Andrea is nice but stern while her younger sister Amy nice but kind of timid.

Theodore A.K.A. T-Dog- He's one of the buffer guys in the group. He goes on what we like to call 'runs'. He can be clumsy sometimes. I remember the second day when the group was formed he accidentally tripped over a tree root and spilled a bucket of water on me. Shane was pissed but I laughed it off. T-Dog is like a big brother to the group.

Glenn- Glenn was our go to errand boy. He was very smart, bashful, gives his opinion but got nervous real easy.

The Moralas family- They were a sweet family and help out when they could. They also have two children, a boy and a girl.

Jim- He was a little weird and kind of mysterious. All we knew is that Jim used to be a mechanic.

Jacqui- She's the only survivor of her family. She's very sweet, helps out with the chores and kids.

Daryl and Merle Dixon- These two are brothers and are a handful. Merle was a mouthy, vulgar, racist, and rough guy. His younger brother Daryl was about the same way as Merle minus the racist part. They kept to themselves and went hunting for the group.

And that's the people that's in our group.

"We need to make another run into town," Shane said with a sigh sitting down by me in on of the medal gray folding chairs.

I stopped sewing a hole in Ana's baby blue dress and looked at him.

"I'm not going. I went last time with you and Glenn.

"I know that Trix. I was just running it by you. I was thinking Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Jacqui, and Merle."

"What 'bout me?" Came an aggressive voice and footsteps.

"There needs to be another run into town and you're going with Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, and Jacqui," Shane said as a command and not a question.

"The hell I'm goin' with a China boy and two ni-"

"Watch your mouth Merle," I growled at him with a glare.

"Easy there broken goods."

Trixie was up and punched Merle straight in the jaw so fast no one knew what was going on. She was about to land another punch but Shane grabbed her waist tightly and started dragging her away.

"Calm down Trix!"

"Don't tell to calm down! That dick doesn't know anything about me and yet he wants to say that to me!" I yelled with tears of anger stinging my eyes.

"Trix, you've got to calm down. You don't want Ana to see you like this do you?" He whispered softly in my ear.

I started calming down as I heard Merle yell, "Let's go China boy an' you two. B'fore I beat this broken goods bitch in the ground."

My anger started boiling again and I felt Shane's grip around my waist tighten again.

"I'm going down to the quarry."

Shane let go of Trixie reluctantly. As soon as he let go she started to the quarry. When Trixie got there the kids were playing in the water.

"What happened?" Lori asked as soon as I sat down on a rock next to her.

"Merle."

"What did he do this time?"

"He called me broken goods," I mumbled as I brought my knees up to my chest to put my chin on my knees.

Lori looked at her sadly and said softly, "I'm sorry Trixie."

"Don't be. He might want to think twice though before saying again. I finally punched him square in the jaw."

"And he didn't do anything?" Lori asked stunned.

"I think he was shocked that I finally punched him for saying that to me."

I looked at the kids laying in the water until something caught my eye to the right. Daryl was a little way down splashing water on his face.

_I don't think I've ever seen him close to water before._

Daryl started back up to the camp with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Lori asked as he passed us.

"Huntin'. Do you wanna eat t'night?" He said roughly as he kept walking.

"I can't believe we accepted the Dixon's into the group," Lori said, "Kids. Come on it's time to start doing some cleaning."

"I'll be up in a bit to help out. I need some cooling down time."

"Take your time," Lori said resting a hand on my shoulder.

The kids got out of the water and started up the incline. Trixie spent 20 minutes by herself down there. She suddenly fell into the water. When she resurfaced Shane was standing there laughing his ass off.

"Real funny Shane."

"I had to do it after I got an ear full of from the younger redneck."

I got out of the water and started walking up the incline with water dripping off of me. When I got back Amy looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. She just tripped over a rock and fell into the water," Shane said smirking.

Trixie flipped him off and headed to her tent to change. Everything was nice and calm. The kids were playing go fish, Dale was on top of the RV on look-out, me, Carol, and Lori finished putting clothes on the clothes line. Shane cleaning his gun, Ed was sitting in his lawn chair smoking and drinking watching Carol's every move, and Amy was just coming out of the RV.

"Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice?"

_What was that?_

I started looking at everyone to see if they heard that voice and they had the same expression. Amy went to the old CB radio and picked up the walkie piece.

"Hey. Hello?"

"Can you hear my voice?" The guy on the end asked.

"Yes. I can hear you, you're coming through. Over."

"If anybody reads, please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anybody reads please respond."

The quickly made there way over to Amy.

"We're just outside the city."

"Amy, he can't hear you," I said looking at her. "Shane you know more about this stuff, see if you can get a response," I said looking at him.

Amy moved over and Shane took over.

"Hello. Hello. Is the person who called still on the air?...This is Officer Shane Walsh broadcasting to person unknown. Please respond... He's gone."

"There's others. It's not just us," Lori said.

"We knew there would be, right? That's why we left the CB on." Shane said to Lori.

"A lot of good it's been doing. All week I've been saying we ought to put signs up on 85 and warn people away from the city." Lori said.

"Folks don't have any idea what there getting into," Amy added with tears in her eyes.

"Well, we haven't had time."

"I think we need to make time."

"Yeah, that uh... that's not a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here. We are day to day."

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle."

"Lori half of the group is already gone. If something happens to you Carl is without a mother," I said.

"Thank you Trix. Nobody goes alone, you know that."

"Yes sir," Lori said and walked away pissed off.

Carl went to follow her but Shane stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Go on, take a seat, bud. You're alright. Go on. You're alright. Trix can you watch him for a minute?"

"Sure."

Shane went after Lori. I wasn't stupid I knew something was going on between those two but I couldn't really put my finger on it. Morgan went up to Carl and asked,

"Do you want to play a card game?"

"I guess. But no go fish, I'm tired of it," Carl said with a sigh.

"Um...We could play 21 or war," Morgan suggested.

They went into the shade to play cards.

"What do you thinks going on between them?" Amy asked me.

"Who?"

"Morgan and Carl. They hang out with each other more than they hang out with the other kids."

Come to think of it those two have been hanging out more with each other than the others. I saw Ana go to them and start playing with them.

"Maybe Morgan and Carl have a little crush on each other," I suggested looking at Amy.

"Who's got a crush on who?"

I turned around to see Shane behind me.

"We were talking about Morgan and Carl..." I turned back to the kids and saw that Carl was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"He went to Lori. Now what about Morgan and Carl?"

"Well we think they have a little crush on each other," I finished.

"Oh," Shane said with some relief.

Amy left Trixie and Shane to talk.

"Who did you think I was talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nobody," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Liar. I hope you weren't thinking it was me and you."

Trixie went to the shade and sat down as Lori and Carl came back from the tents. Shane sat down next to her.

"So you're telling me you don't like me?"

"I never said that. I said I don't have a crush on you. I like you as a friend that's it Shane."

"If you say so."

"Well. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in a few hours?"

"Sure."

I went to my tent and Ana followed after me.

"Ana you're momma wants to take a nap."

"She's fine Shane," I called over my shoulder.

Once Trixie and Ana got in the tent they layed down. Ana snuggled into her mom and they fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 2

Trixie woke up to the sound of the tent being unzipped. She rose slightly to see who it was...Shane.

"Time to get up sleeping beauties," He said cheekly.

Shane left and Trixie started waking Ana up. Once they got up they went out to the rest of the group.

"What'd I miss?" I asked as Ana went to play with the other kids.

"We picked some mushrooms but we don't know if there poisonous or not," Amy said while sitting by the camp fire.

"I told Amy to wait until Daryl got back so he could take a look at them," Lori commented.

"I can take a look at them. I was in girl scouts."

"Really?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah, even though I didn't want to be in it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not really an outdoor person. But since the world has turned upside down I have no choice but to be an outdoor person," I said sitting by Amy and taking the blue bucket of mushrooms.

"Can I get another bucket or some kind of basket?"

"Here," Lori said handing me a small wicker basket.

"Thanks."

Trixie started examining each mushroom putting the edible ones in the wicker basket and putting the poisonous ones by her feet.

"How can you tell if their poisonous?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well the most common poisonous mushroom is called Amanita. You see how it almost looks like an umbrella with white gills underneath the cap?" I asked letting her get a good look. "this one's poisonous. You can also identify it by the rings on the stem."

"Oh. Can I help?"

"Sure."

Together Amy and Trixie sifted through the mushrooms. Once they were done the kids came over.

"Don't touch thoughs sweetie," I said to the Morales's daughter, "Their no good."

"Can we go down to the water?" Ana asked.

"I'll take them down there," Amy said.

She got up and the kids followed her down to the quarry. When Amy was out of sight Shane came and sat in her place.

"Little miss girl scout huh?" He asked with amusement.

"Only for a few weeks. I got kicked out."

"How the hell can someone get kicked out of club scouts?"

"Not following the rules," I said with a 'duh' tone.

"Watch it," Shane warned.

"Or what?" I taunted.

Before Trixie could do anything she was up over Shane's shoulder going to the quarry.

"Shane don't put me in the water again! Please!"

"Say you're sorry for using that tone with an officer."

"Officer? You're not an officer anymore."

They were getting closer to the water.

"Say it."

"Hell no."

"Ok."

Shane was about to throw Trixie in until she grabbed the back of his shirt tightly.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry for using that tone. I won't do it again."

Shane gently put her down on her feet.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving," Shane said then looked up to the sky. "We better get them away from the water, it looks like a storm's comin' in."

I looked up at the sky and saw a huge cloud that was getting darker by the minute.

"Amy! Kids! Let's get back to the camp!" I said loudly.

Everyone made it back to the camp.

"Momma can we go into the tent and color?" Ana asked.

"Sure honey."

The kids went to Trixie and Ana's tent to color. Trixie sat down in her original spot before she got swooped up to catch her breath. She looked around the camp, Shane was teaching Carl how to tie a rope, Lori was pulling the dry clothes off the clothes line, Dale and Jim working on the RV, most likely trying to fix the hose again. And Amy was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"It's late. They should've been back by now."

"Worrying won't make it better," Dale said still working on the hose.

"Hello, base camp!"

I jumped at the sudden sound of the voice coming over the CB.

"Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?"

I got up and followed Dale up the RV ladder. Dale picked up the walkie and said,

"Hello. Hello. Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat."

"Shane is that you?"

_T-Dog... Dale doesn't sound anything like Shane_.

"Is that them?"

I looked down at Lori and answered.

"It sounds like T-Dog."

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store," T-Dog said through the CB.

"He say they're trapped?"

I nodded to Shane.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded."

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat."

Nothing.

"He said the department store," Lori said.

"And that they're surrounded," I added.

I saw that look on Lori's face.

"Shane?"

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not rick the rest of the group. Y'all know that."

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy said angrily

"Look, Amy, I know this is not easy-"

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us."

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we'll just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"Shane!" I snapped,

"She's my sister you son of a bitch," Amy said then ran off.

Trixie got down from the RV and slapped Shane.

"You've got to be kidding me right? How can you be so heartless towards her? You don't know if they're going to make it out or not! There's a little hope."

"Trix-"

"Amy..." I said ignoring him and went to look for Amy.

Trixie finally found her by Andrea and her tent sobbing uncontrollably.

"Amy," I said softly as I sat down by her, "Shane can be an insensitive jerk sometimes. I know she'll come back," I finished and hugged her tightly.

Amy sobbed into Trixie's shoulder while hugging her. After ten minutes past Amy calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet," She giggled lightly while wiping her eyes.

"It's fine Amy. I got to get back to camp to see what the kids are up to. You wanna come or do you wanna stay here for a bit?"

"I'll go check on them with you."

Trixie and Amy got up and headed to where everyone else was.

There were a couple of sprinkles until the brutal hot sun came back out. The little raindrops didn't even get the ground the slightest bit muddy.

"Mother nature hates us," I muttered while putting my hair up in a clip and sitting to the right of Lori.

Lori was trimming Carl's hair and of course he was complaining about it the whole time. Ana and Morgan came up to me and Ana asked,

"Momma can you braid our hair?"

"Sure. Which one's first?"

Morgan sat down in front of Trixie and Trixie started braiding the girls blonde hair.

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm trying," Carl whined.

"Well try harder."

"Wait until you start shaving. It stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts," Shane said.

"All done Morgan."

Shane looked over at me surprised.

"What?"

"You're done with braiding her hair already?"

Ana sat down in Morgan's spot and I started on her hair while I answered Shane.

"I'm a braiding master. It's not my fault I know how to braid and you can't."

"I can braid."

"Right. And I can clean guns," I said sarcastically.

"You know Carl, if you get through this we'll go catch frogs."

"I've caught a frog before."

"I said frogs-plural. And it is an art, my friend. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets."

"Can we catch frogs too?" Ana asked.

"Sure," Shane said smiling. "As long as it's ok with your mama."

"It's fine with me."

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Carl questioned.

"You ever eat frog legs?"

"Eww," A chorus of kids said.

"No, yum!"

"No, he's right. Eww."

"What about you Trix?"

"I've eaten 'em before. There not bad but there not god either," I answered Shane while I finished Ana's braid.

"When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now," Shane said then tried to mock Lori's voice, "Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?"

"Yeah, I doubt that," She said.

I heard something then turned to Dale.

"Dale what's that?"

"I can't tell yet."

"It almost sounds like a car alarm doesn't it?" I asked Lori.

"It does."

everybody got up and headed to the entry of the campsite.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked hopeful.

Amy heard Dale mutter something.

"What is it?"

"A stolen car is my guess."

Her came a red Challenger with two black stripes on the hood where the engine is and the alarm was blaring. Shane went up to it and started yelling at Glenn to pop the hood. Glenn finally popped the hood with Amy badgering him about Andrea and Shane disconnected the alarm. A few seconds later a white box truck came up the 'driveway'.

Mr. Morales got out and hugged his family, Andrea got out and Amy ran to her crying with joy and relief, T-Dog and Jacqui came out looking relieved and exhausted.

"How did you guys get out?" I asked her.

"Some new guy helped us out," She answered.

"New guy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello. The guy's a cop like you," Morales said.

I looked at the man approaching and my heart went into my throat. Shane stood there not believing what he was seeing. Lori and Carl looked at the guy and Carl started running and shrieking,

"DAD!"

_I can't believe it. Rick's alive!_

Rick dropped to his knees with tears as he hugged Carl tightly. Lori went to him and done the same. Trixie had tears in her eyes Lori, Carl, and Rick have been reunited. After the reunitement and greetings were done the women started dinner. By the time it was done the sun was setting and everybody was eating. When they cleaned up the dishes everybody was sitting around the campfire, excluding Carol, Sophia, and Ed, listening to Rick's story.

_Ed you are such a prick for not letting your family come and join us,_ I thought as I was wrapped in a blanket with Ana and Morgan.

I could hear thunder in the background.

_Maybe it'll finally rain._

"You girls ready to go to bed?" I asked Ana and Morgan, which were yawning.

The two girls nodded and all three got up.

"We're headed to bed. Rick I'm so glad you're back."

"Thanks Trix. You three sleep well."

Everyone bid the three goodnight. Trixie tucked the girls into their cots and layed in her own.

"Trixie?"

"Yes Morgan?"

"Do you think my mom and dad are up in heaven looking down on us?"

"Of course I do Morgan. They're always going to be watching, especially you. They're safe sweetie. They don't have to risk their lives from day to day anymore."

"Thanks Trixie."

Morgan snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep just like Ana. A few minutes later Trixie fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Trixie knew it was morning because the tent was stuffy and the sun was hitting the tent. She woke Ana and Morgan up and started helping with the chores around the campsite. Trixie started breakfast and everyone ate. Lori started putting wet clothes on the clothes line, Caro was ironing, the guys were taking apart the Challenger, the kids were playing tag, and Rick finally woke up.

"Water's here y'all. Remember to boil before use," Shane said getting out of his Jeep.

Shane came up to me with a smile.

"What do you need Shane?" I asked putting the last clean dish in a plastic storage unit.

"What makes you think I need somethin'?"

"Because you've got that smile on you're face. You know the one that says you're up to-"

"MOM!"

I turned around quickly to see Carl and the other kids frantic.

"Trixie!"

"Morgan, where's Ana?" I asked worriedly.

"There's a walker over there. She said she'd take care of it," Morgan said out of breath.

"Stay here," I said and ran after Shane. "ANA!" I yelled.

Once we got to the clearing we saw a walker eating a dead deer. The men surrounded it and started beating it. Dale took an axe and sliced it's head clear off of it's shoulders.

"ANA! Where are you?" I yelled frantically with tears in my eyes.

"Trix, it's ok, we're gonna go look for her," Shane said breathing heavily.

"I'm coming."

"No. You're gonna stay here-"

"She's my daughter Shane!"

"You don't think I don't know that! Me and the guys will find her, you just need to stay-"

"Ana?" I questioned when everybody heard leaves rustling around and footsteps.

"Get behind me," Shane whispered.

Shane readied his gun.

"Oh, Jesus," Shane said half relieved and half annoyed.

Daryl and Ana came out.

"Baby," I said coming forward and hugging her tightly. "Don't you ever do that again. If there's a walker you come to one of the grown ups do you understand me?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged me back.

"Thank you Daryl," I said and in return I got a grunt.

"Ya need t' keep a better eye on 'er," Daryl said to me then looked at the half eaten deer. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer. Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy disease-bearing, motherless, proxy bastard!" Daryl said kicking the now lifeless corpse.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," Dale said.

"Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"?" Daryl said going to Dale then back to the deer to retrieve his arrows. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do ya think? Do ya think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that," Shane said.

_Well there goes a decent dinner for a couple of days,_ I thought sadly.

"That's a shame. I got us some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have 'ta do," Daryl said in a calm manner.

"C'mon baby, let's go back to the camp and get you cleaned up a bit," I said as I saw grass stains on her pink shorts and knees with mud on her hands.

As we were walking away Amy said 'Oh God' in disgust, I turned around quickly to see what it was. The head that Dale chopped off came back to life and it started moving its bloody, rotting mouth around. I turned back around and quickly left the area with Ana.

By the time everyone came back to the camp Ana was cleaned up sitting in the RV with the other kids playing some board game. I stood right out the door leaning up against the RV with my arms crossed over my chest and my legs crossed by the ankle.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out 'ere. I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

_This isn't going to go down good._

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane said getting Daryl's attention.

"Bout' wha?"

"About Merle. There was a uh, there was a problem in Atlanta."

I looked at Lori then to Andrea and Amy, we all had the same looks on our faces, 'uh oh'.

"He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl said getting pissed again.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Rick cut in.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left 'im there?!" Daryl yelled angrily.

"Yeah."

"Mommy?"

I turned to Ana to see her with a hint of worry and said,

"Everything's ok baby. Just go back in and play with the others."

She did and as soon as Ana was up the RV stairs Shane tackled Daryl after Daryl's knife dropped to the ground and put him in a choke hold.

"You best let me go!"

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We can keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked kneeling down to Daryl's level.

Shane let Daryl go roughly and Rick started explaining to Daryl on why he did it. Trixie went up in the RV to check to see how the kids were doing when I heard a popping noise.

"What game are you guys playing?"

"Trouble," Ana said.

"Do you guys need anything?"

The kids said no in their own ways.

"Alright, I'll be right outside the RV if you guys need anything," I said then left the RV to hear Lori say,

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?"

"I'm going back."

Lori went up in the RV to be with the kids and the guys were quiet. Trixie looked over at Shane for an explanation and he just rolled his eyes and shook his head with disappointment. Rick went to get ready and everyone started doing chores again. I was kneeled down next to a standing Daryl setting up the fire wood for later.

"How'd ya learn 'ta do that?"

I looked up at him and said,

"Girl scouts."

"I didn't peg ya 'ta be in that kinda stuff."

"I'm not, I was forced to by my parents. They said it would be good for me to join clubs, even though I told them no."

This was the longest that I've actually talked to Daryl.

"Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

I heard Shane ask Rick as they made there way away from the tents.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully," Daryl said getting in defense mode, again.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon, the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"Shane. Lay off for once in your life," I said sighing while standing up.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst-me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori chimed in.

Rick looked at Glenn.

"Oh, come on."

"You know the way. You've been there before, in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair for me to ask, I know that. But I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too."

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane said getting pissed off.

"Four," T-Dog added.

"My day just gets better and better don't it?" Daryl mumbled.

"I'll go too."

"The hell you are Trix."

"Look Shane, you not the boss of me. I've been there before and made it back safe so shut the hell up," I snapped.

"Ain't no girl comin' 'long. 'Sides ya don't got a weapon."

"Actually I do," I said raising my shirt a little to reveal a knife pouch hanging on my pants.

"Suit yourself. But I ain't savin' your ass," Daryl said tending to his arrows again.

"I don't need saving."

"You seen that walker here in camp. They're moving out of the city."

"It sounds to me like you need more guns," Rick said to Shane.

"'Right, the guns," Glenn said.

"Wait what guns?" Shane asked confused.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the Station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?"

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted.

"You just got here. You're going to just leave?"

_Lori you wanted him to go twenty minutes ago. Make up your mind._

"Dad, I don't want you to go."

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth on of your lives, even with guns thrown in."

Rick went over to talk to Lori and Trixie went to Ana.

"Baby? mama's going to go with Rick to help him out ok? I'll be back for you," I said kneeling in front of her.

"How do you know if you're coming back or not?"

"Look at your necklace and bracelet."

Ana looked at he bracelet to see the half heart dangling there. Trixie held up her right wrist to show the same bracelet. Then Ana looked at her necklace which was a locket. Inside it had a small picture of Trixie and Ana smiling.

"I love you so much Ana. Don't forget that," I said hugging her tightly.

When I stood up Shane came over to us.

"Trix-"

"Shane, take care of her please?"

He sighed in defeat and nodded his head. The truck honked thanks to Daryl.

"C'mon let's go!" He said from the back of the box truck.

I kneeled back down and kissed the top of Ana's head.

"Now you be careful and listen to the others alright?"

"Ok."

"And keep Shane in his place."

"I will."

Shane couldn't help but chuckle. Trixie got up and hugged Shane then got into the box truck. Soon Rick got into the passengers side, T-Dog got into the back and we took off.

"You an' the cop huh?"

I looked across the truck to see Daryl leaned back legs spread and looking at me.

"What?"

"Ya two rollin' 'round together?"

I scoffed and said,

"Hell no," I said then pulled my knees up to my chest, "The guys that I saw wanted one thing, sex. You boys are nothing but trouble," I muttered.

For the rest of the ride it was quiet.


	5. Chapter 4

"Merle first or the guns?" Rick said as soon as all of us got out of the box truck and on the other side of the chain length fence.

"Merle. We ain't havin' this conversation," Daryl said.

"We are. You know the geography, so it's your call," Rick said to Glenn.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first," Glen explained as we jogged to the building.

The gang took out a few walkers before making it into the building. They entered into the clothing area of the department store and Rick pointed to a female walker. Daryl went to her carefully and said before shooting her in the head,

"Damn. You are one ugly skank."

When Daryl took his arrow out of her head he went to the stairs and everyone followed. T-Dog cut the chain and Daryl bust through the door.

"Merle! Merle!"

"Where is he?" I asked Rick.

We looked around on the roof and nobody was handcuffed to the roof. The only things that remained were the handcuffed and a sawed off hand.

"No! No! No!" Daryl said on the verge of tears.

_Daryl,_ I thought sadly.

I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My grandmother was always there for me when I needed her, I could tell her things that I couldn't even tell my own parents. I was closer to her than I was to my mom and dad. But then she suddenly past away, come to find out my mother killed her own mom and got away with it.

Once Daryl stopped crying he held up his crossbow towards T-Dog and Rick immediately took the safety off his gun and aimed it at Daryl.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it," Rick threatened.

Daryl didn't back down.

"Daryl, please lower it. Killing someone isn't going to solve anything. We need to work together whether you like it or not," I said softly.

He slowly put the crossbow down and Rick lowered his weapon.

"Ya gotta do-rag or somin'? Daryl asked calming down.

T-Dog pulled out a bandana and handed it over to Daryl. Daryl took it and wrapped Merle's hand in it.

"I guess the saw blade was to dull for the handcuff. Ain't that a bitch."

"Where are you planning on putting that?" I asked curiously.

He walked straight to Glenn and put it in the back and went back to the pool of blood. Glenn looked like he was getting ready to vomit.

"He must 'ave used a tourniuet-maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't," Daryl said getting into tracking mode.

Me, Rick, and Glenn slowly followed him while T-Dog picked up Dale's tools. Upon entering the building again I pulled out my knife while Rick pulled his gun back out and Daryl raised his crossbow. We headed down the stairs slowly and carefully.

"Merle! You in here!?"

"Do you really want to be attracting walkers?" I hissed.

Daryl stopped and glared at me.

"All I'm saying is keep your voice down so we're not mobbed by twenty of them."

I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm roughly. Rick was about to raise his gun but I held up my free hand to tell him no.

"You stay behind me. Don't wanna 'ear your girls cryin' 'bout how ya didn't come back."

He then pulled me behind him roughly and said while walking into an office area.

"'Sides I got more accuracy than you."

And with that he shot another female walker in the head.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches one handed. Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother," Daryl said pulling his arrow out of the walker.

"Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails," He said walking to the next room.

"Are you sure? Because when I hit him square in the jaw he didn't do anything."

"You hit Merle?" T-Dog asked shocked.

"Yeah. He had it coming to him."

"So you decked my brother?" Daryl looked me over, "Never thought a barely five foot one inch liddle girl would 'ave the balls to do that 'nd not get knocked out by Merle."

Trixie growled and marched up to him with her knife ready to slit his throat.

"Now you listen to me Daryl if someone keeps calling you names and talking shit about you what happens? Wham, you get socked in the jaw. And secondly I'm five foot three, do not call me short again or you will be taken your last breath," I threatened.

Daryl just smirked at Trixie.

"Trixie, we have other matters to attend to. So can we take the knife away from his neck and focus," Rick asked slowly then turned to Daryl and said, "Any man can pass out from blood loss."

Trixie huffed and backed away from Daryl. Daryl started his hunt again.

"Merle!" He yelled when he entered another room.

"We're not alone here. Remember?"

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself."

When we entered a room that looked like a kitchen there was blood on the oven handle and blue flames coming from on top of the stove.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked as Rick picked up a concrete smoother.

I examined it and almost threw up.

"Skin. He cauterized his stump," Rick answered.

"Told ya he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap."

"He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asked shocked as we were examining the broken window.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's gotta do. Surviving."

"You call that surviving? Just wondering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog asked.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks," Daryl said to T-Dog and Glenn then turned to Rick and practically got chest to chest with him, "You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried 'bout some dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dead bastards? Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him."

I just stood on the sidelines watching the alpha male match between Daryl and Rick.

_I don't know who's worse Daryl or Shane?_

"Daryl, wait."

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!"

"Somebody needs to do something," Glenn whispered to me.

"There's no point in trying to get involved with a match like this Glenn," I whispered back to him.

"What match?"

"To see which guy is more dominant," I whispered while I watched them.

Turns out Rick won the argument.

_Thank you Rick for having negotiating skills._

"I'm not strolling through the streets with good intentions ok? We need thoughs guns," T-Dog said.

"Ok. I'll go get them and come right back," Glenn stated while sitting on the floor.

"You're not doing this alone," Rick said while he stood.

"Glenn, that's the worst idea I've ever heard," I said looking at him while a was sitting on a desk across from Daryl.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl said while leaning on a small filing cabinet.

"It's a good idea, ok, if you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look," Glenn said pointing to the little diagram he made with office supplies.

Rick leaned down to take a closer look.

"That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl and I will go."

"Why me? Why not shorty over there?" Daryl asked smirking at me while I clenched my jaw tightly

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun and faster than stabbing a walker. While Daryl waits here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag.

"You got us else where?"

"You, Trixie, and T-Dog, right. You three will be in this alley here."

"Two blocks away? Why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Which ever direction I go I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here."

"Hey kid, what'd ya do for all this?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Deliver pizzas. Why?"

"No reason."

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road," I said sliding off the desk.

Rick, T-Dog, and Trixie made their way quickly, carefully, and quietly to their destination.

_What the hell?_

"Trixie! Get back here!" Rick hissed at her.

Trixie made her way to where Glenn and Daryl were stationed at.

"Shut up, Daryl hissed at the young guy.

"You might want to do what he says," I said with my knife on the back of the guys neck.

"What'd are ya doin'?"

"I saw him so I had to find out what was going on."

"I don't need your help."

"Answer me boy."

"Ayudame!"

I jumped back quickly when Daryl hit the kid with his crossbow.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing."

"Don't be in the way then. Now both of ya shut up."

Daryl put his hand over the guys mouth and I leaned down and started pulling on Daryl's arm.

"You're going to suffocate him. Let him go."

"Will ya just back off."

Before Trixie could register on what was going on she was pushed out of the way by some guy in a gray shirt while another guy in a plaid shirt was kicking the crap out of Daryl.

"Don't move or I'll smash your head in," the guy in the gray shirt said pointing a metal baseball bat at Trixie.

Trixie turned her head and saw Glenn. She started shaking her head but it was to late. The guy in the plaid started going after Glenn and the other took Trixie's arm and hoisted her up making her drop her knife. Once they reached Glenn the guy in the plaid started screaming in pain. Trixie looked and there was one of Daryl's arrows in his ass, Trixie started chuckling and in return got a smack across the face. A car pulled up that's when Glenn and Trixie went nuts.

"Daryl! Daryl!"

"Daryl help!"

Trixie and Glenn got pushed into the car and the driver took off once the other gang members got in.

_This isn't going to end well._


	6. Chapter 5

After Trixie and Glenn had to explain things to the 'head' macho named Guillermo the gang turned out to be pretty nice. Come to find out the nurses that were working for the nursing home left and left the elderly for dead. The other reason why they were at the nursing home was because Filipe's grandmother is there and Felipe is a nurse.

"So Trixie, you got anyone in your life?" Guillermo asked.

"That's pretty bold, don't you think? But yes I do."

"Who?"

"My daughter. She's the only person in my life and the **only** one," I said, which was half true.

She wanted a certain redneck to be in her life too.

"Guillermo, there here," one of the group members said.

"Can you do some acting?" He asked me and Glenn.

"I guess," I said hesitantly.

Guillermo motioned one of the group members to Trixie and Glenn then they headed up to the roof.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's just for show," The guy said with a roll of duct tape in his hand.

He made Trixie and Glenn put their hands behind their backs so he could tape them up. They made it to the roof and when Trixie looked over the edge and saw Rick, Daryl, and Miguel. When Guillermo pointed to Glenn and Trixie, Rick and the gang looked up.

"Da- Guys help!" I said struggling against the guys hold.

The gang left again and the guy took the tape off of Glenn and Trixie, then went back into the building.

"Why'd you struggle?" The guy asked.

"You wanted to make it believable right?"

"True," He said then walked away with Glenn and Trixie behind him.

"Daryl huh?"

"What about him?" I asked Glenn confused.

"You almost said his name back there. You like him or something. I mean that's fine, I'll keep it a secret,"

"Glenn, you're starting to ramble. And I might maybe have a little crush on him. But don't say anything ok?"

"It's safe with me."

About an hour passed and Trixie was bored, she played with the three 'vicious-man eating' teacup-sized chihuahuas until one of the elderly started having an asthma attack.

"I need a little paper bag or an inhaler," I said kneeling down in front of the old man.

Filipe brought an inhaler and helped the guy out. Once that was taking care of Filipe asked,

"How'd you know he was going into an asthma attack?"

"I was a nurse intern before the world went upside down."

When Trixie stood up and turned around she came face to face with Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl.

"We thought you two were being eaten by dogs," T-Dog said.

"You mean Lola, Lulu, and Papi over there," I said pointing in the corner with a smirk, "Yeah, they're vicious-man eating beasts."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rick asked Guillermo while pushing him to the side.

"Ya were playin' with dogs?" Daryl asked still looking at the three dogs that were barking and growling at him.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "They're really sweet, I guess they don't like you that much. Lola, Lulu, Papi, tranquilo (quiet)."

The dogs stopped.

"You know Spanish to?" T-Dog asked.

"Very little. I can only count to ten, say hello and goodbye in Spanish. Filipe kept telling the dogs to do that and I caught on real quick that it means quiet."

Rick whistled and motioned Trixie, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl to follow and they did. They entered a little office to discuss about guns.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked.

"The vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing to. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind-plunderers, the kind that take by force."

"That's not who we are."

"How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage-appearances."

"Guess the world changed," T-Dog said.

"No. It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream. Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The vatos they go out, scavenger what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look up to me now. I don't even know why."

"Because they can," Rick said and handed a rifle over to Guillermo.

"And because they know that you'll do everything you can to protect them," I added.

Once the trade was over Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Trixie, and Daryl left.

"Admit it, you came back to Atlanta for the hat," Glenn said making Trixie chuckle.

"Don't tell anybody."

"You've given away half our guns and ammo."

"Not nearly half."

"For what? Bunch of ol' farts who are gonna die off momentarily any how? Seriously, how long ya think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" Rick questioned back at Daryl.

"Um guys...Where's the truck?" I asked.

"Who the hell would take it?" Glenn asked slightly panicked.

"Merle," Rick said.

_That's not good._

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp."

"Well what do we do now?" T-Dog asked.

"Take another vehicle. There's plenty around," I said.

And with that Daryl found a small car and hot wired it.

"Looks like there's enough ta get us outta the city," Daryl said checking the gas level.

"Let's go," Rick said.

The others climbed in and they took off back to the campsite quickly. About a mile out of the city limits the car ran out of gas so they had to walk the rest of the way while it was starting to get darker and darker.

"We need to hurry, there's no telling what's lurking out here," I said panting because we started jogging.

"I thought nurses were s'possed ta be fit," Daryl commented.

"No. They just need to know what they're doing," I said looking at Daryl then to Rick with worry.

"What's wrong Trix?"

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" T-Dog asked.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked as the group stopped.

"We've got to get to the camp **now**. I've got a bad feeling," I said and took off in a mad dash to get to the camp with the others close behind.

"Shorty hol' on! Ya can't jus' go on feelins'."

"Daryl, this isn't up for debate. Some women that have kids get this sixth sense that something is wrong and I'm getting it right now!"

Once they were close enough to the camp they heard the chaos. Guns, screams of children and adults, and the worst sound of all, the growling of walkers.

_ANA,_ I thought worriedly.

They went into the wooded area to hide to get their weapons ready.

"Here," Rick said to me while handing over a gun. "The safety's off."

A millisecond later Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn and Trixie emerged from the woods shooting down the walkers. The gunshots started to die down and Trixie looked around frantically.

"ANA! MORGAN! GIRLS ANSWER ME!"

"MOMMY!"

Ana jumped out of the RV and ran to Trixie. Trixie kneeled down to the ground and hugged Ana as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"I'm so sorry baby, I should've been here," I said crying.

"They got her. They got Morgan," Ana cried.

"Oh baby."

I picked her up and looked around the campsite. I saw Andrea crying over a body, I got a little closer and it was Amy.

_No! Those things got Amy too!_

Trixie took Ana back into the RV and layed her down on the small couch.

"Baby, I've got to help the oth-"

"No!"

"It's ok sweetie, I'll be right out there. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise you that."

"Can you sing to me?"

"Sure."

Trixie started humming and Ana soon fell asleep. Trixie put a blanket over Ana then left the RV. Shane came up to Trixie and asked,

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

We went a little ways away from the group. Shane put his hands on his hips and said,

"I told you not to go-"

"Are you saying that this is **my** fault!? Whether you want to hear this or not, it's nobody's fault for what just happened. Yes I should've been here for Ana but somebody decided to steal the truck as you can see. So don't you be blaming me for this!"

"I'm not blaming you. But you should've been here, Ana was scared out of her damn mind."

"And you think I wasn't when I heard everything that was going on? We can talk about this later Shane, we've got work to do."

Trixie started walking past him but Shane caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"You know how scared I was Trix? I kept thinking something bad was gonna happen to you."

"Shane," I sighed, "I was fine, I had Rick, Glen, T-Dog, and Daryl there."

"That redneck wouldn't have saved your life. Hell if it came down to just you and him to re-populate the world it wouldn't happen."

I don't know why but I got a little angry at that, sure Daryl was rough around the edges but there had to be a reason for it right?

"Can we just get the camp cleaned up a little before the kids get back up? Please?"

"Sure."

Shane let Shane go and they headed back to the others. They went back to the group in time to hear Jim say,

"I remember my dream now, why I dug those holes."

Trixie looked at Shane for an explanation and he shook his head a little meaning not right now.

_This is going to be a very long and painful night._

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. If you would like to know the lullaby Trixie sang to Ana you can go to my profile and it will say lullaby :)**


	7. Chapter 6

It had been a long night for the group. Trixie found Morgan's body and drug her to the other corpses. The group had to puncture every brain before the dead rose up again. Trixie decided to stab Morgan in the back of the head so if Ana saw her before she was buried she wouldn't have to see another wound. The group was trying to get over it but one person was having a really hard time, Andrea. Trixie felt sorry for her, losing your only family member is difficult to handle sometimes. Dale brought a white sheet over to Trixie and helped her wrap Morgan in it.

"Thanks Dale," I said softly.

"It's no problem Trixie. How'a holding up?"

"I'll be fine. How's Andrea?" I asked sighing.

"She's not taking it to well. She hasn't moved since her sister took her last breath."

"Mommy?"

I turned around and saw Ana rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I'm right here baby."

"I'll let you two be, I think we're going to be doing a quick memorial service."

"Thanks Dale."

I went to Ana and picked her up.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Um Ana. Trixie?"

I turned around and saw Carl standing there.

"Yes Carl?" I asked.

"Can Ana come play with me and the Morales kids?"

"I don't mind, Ana do you want to?"

"Sure.

Trixie put Ana down and she went with Carl to play with the others. Trixie went to pay her respects to Amy then went to the where the campfire was set up and sat down. Soon after Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog started burning bodies.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked from behind Lori and me.

"She's been there all night. What do we do?"

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it, same as the others," Shane said softly, due to exhaustion.

"I'll tell her how it is."

"Rick I wouldn't do that if I were you. She just lost someone that she loved. What would you do if I came up to you telling you that we need to stab your loved one in the head?"

"I'd get mad but I'd do it though."

"Exactly. Let Andrea be, I'm sure she'll take care of it once she's done."

"I'll just remind her," Rick said going over to Andrea.

_She's got a loaded gun Rick!_

The only thing that got out of his mouth before Andrea aimed the gun was her name. Shane jumped up to help Rick out but Trixie stopped him by saying,

"She's not going to do anything Shane."

"How would you know?"

"Because if she was going to shoot him she'd done it by now, dumbass."

Rick started to back up slowly and she lowered her weapon then went back to mourning. Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl went over to the seating area to take a break.

"Ya'll can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us," Daryl said softly, which surprised me. Who knew Daryl could talk softly? "That girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No. For God's sakes, let her be," Lori said.

"Lori's right. When Amy turns Andrea will put her down," I said annoyed.

"How'd ya know?"

"I just know ok."

"Whatever shorty," Daryl scoffed and walked away.

"You know, you're lucky Shane doesn't have his gun right now or I'd shoot you for calling me that!"

"I'd love to see ya try...shorty," He said from over his shoulder while walking.

"Easy Trix," Shane said, "I know you hate the redneck as much as I do but we need him."

Glenn let out a snort and got a Glare from Trixie.

"I guess I need to finish with the bodies," He said and quickly took off.

Shane went to the quarry, Rick sat down next to Lori, Carol sat down next to me, and Dale went back to his RV.

"Shorty? What's all that about? Lori asked me with amusement laced in her voice.

"It's nothing."

"That's not how I remember it. I thought you said you punched his brother," Rick said.

"I did and I told Daryl and he insulted my height."

"So he's calling you shorty just to get under your skin?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. And it's working."

A few minutes of chatter went by until the girls heard Glenn having a fit about Daryl and Morales moving a dead body towards the fire.

"Our people go over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there."

Daryl finally complied and him and Morales drug the body to the row of bodies.

"Ya reap what ya sow."

"You know what? Shut up, man."

Daryl let go of the body and started walking away while yelling,

"Y'all lef' my bother for dead! Ya had this comin'!"

Trixie sighed while shaking her head.

_Can we have one day where he's not an ass. Just ONE!_

"I think I'm going to check up on the kids," Carol said timidly.

Shane came back up from the quarry and sat down in Carol's spot, next to Trixie and rested his arm behind her.

"A little birdie told me a certain redneck calls you shorty. You two got somethin' going on?" He asked with a hint of jealousy.

"No Shane, he's just trying to get under my skin for punching his-"

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim," Jacqui said freaking out.

Everyone started circling around Jim, including Trixie.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Show it to us. Show it to us," Daryl commanded.

Jim got into defense mode and picked up a shovel.

"Easy, Jim," Shane said.

"Somebody do something," I said a little panicked.

Me being about 5'3 with no tackling experience with someone that had a weapon, I have no chance.

"Grab 'im," Daryl said to Shane.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down," Shane said in his officer authority voice.

Then T-Dog tackled Jim down when he was focused on the people in front of him. Jim started repeating that he was ok while Daryl checked Jim's left side. And plain as day there was a bite mark. Once it was confirmed everybody started to back away from him slowly.

"Mommy?" Ana said from the stairs of the RV.

"What is it baby?" I asked turning to her.

"Can we all go down to the water?"

I looked over to Shane as he sat Jim down behind the RV and he gave me a slight shake of his head before joining the others in a circle.

"Wait a few more minutes then someone will take you guys down there ok?"

"Ok," She said going back into the RV.

Trixie went to the circle and stood where the only spot left was, next to Daryl.

"I saw we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl said quietly.

_That's a little rude._

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane snapped.

"Yeah, and I'd thank ya while ya did it."

"I hate to say it-I never thought I would-but maybe Daryl's right," Dale said agreeing to Daryl's suggestion.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," Rick stated.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick ranted.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them ta be," Daryl interjected.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said.

"Do you think Jim could make it that far with the condition he's in?" I asked.

"I don't know Trix. But what if the CDC is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why?" Rick questioned Shane. "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-"

"You said a key word Rick, if," I stated.

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, alright? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That is one hundred miles in the opposite direction," Lori said.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

I watched Daryl turn and look at Jim.

"Daryl **don't even think about it**," I said through clenched teeth.

He just glared at me then turned towards Rick and said,

"Ya go looking for aspirin, do what ya need to do. Someone needs ta have some balls ta take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yelled charging at Jim.

Trixie stepped in his way and Rick put a gun to Daryl's head while taking the safety off while Shane came and stood next to Trixie.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Back off Dixon!" I growled.

"We don't kill the living," Rick said.

"That's funny comin' from a man who just put a gun ta my head," Daryl said putting his weapon at his side.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on."

"Daryl, you need to go cool off. Go in the woods for a little or something," I said.

Daryl stabbed his shovel in the dirt and left.

"Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe," Rick told Jim.

Trixie got the kids out of the RV and headed to the quarry with them so Jim could have some peace. While the kids were splashing each other to get cooled off Trixie took off her tennis shoes and dunked her feet into the refreshing cool water. Twenty minutes or so passed until Trixie heard someone yell from the top of the hill,

"Let's go! We got buryin' ta do!"

Trixie took her feet out of the water and called the kids to come along. While they hiked back up the hill they heard a gunshot.

"Those things aren't back are they?" The Morales's daughter asked scared.

"No. They're not back, I promise."

Once they made up to the camp Trixie found the cause of the gunshot, Andrea shot Amy. Everyone went to the burying site to put our people into their graves. While everybody silently paid their respects Andrea put her sister in the ground and Dale wanted to help her but she refused his help. Ana turned around and buried her head into Trixie's stomach and cried softly while Trixie rubbed Ana's hair soothingly.

Once the memorial service was over everyone went back to the campsite. Trixie sat down and Ana layed her head on Trixie's lap.

"You alright Ana?" Shane asked softly kneeling in front of Ana.

"Will the world ever get better?" She asked looking at Shane.

"I promise you it'll get better. It's just going to take sometime, you'll see."

"I think we're going to go lay down, she seems tired."

"Alright. You get some sleep kiddo," Shane said ruffling her hair then getting up.

Trixie picked Ana up and held her tightly as she walked them to the tents. On her way to the tents from the corner of her eye she saw Daryl staring at her.

_Wonder what he's thinking about?_

Trixie put Ana down on her cot and layed next to Ana, they were out like a light.


	8. Chapter 7

The group was on there way to the CDC minus the Morales family they decided to venture out on their own. Lori, Rick, Carl, Sophia, and Carol were in the station wagon. T-Dog, Glenn, Jacqui and Andrea were in Dale's RV. Ana rode with Shane because she wanted to, even though Trixie didn't like the idea of her daughter in a Jeep without a hood, which also meant Trixie was with moody Daryl. Trixie started tapping her fingers in rhythm on the interior of truck door and Daryl grunted with annoyance.

"Will ya stop!" Daryl snapped.

"It's not my fault, if the radio stations would work I wouldn't be tapping my fingers."

He snorted and said, "No, ya'd be singin'."

"I don't sing much, I hum."

"Same damn thing. It's still noise," He muttered.

Dale started honking and his RV came to a stop. Everyone else stopped and got out to see what happened, turns out it was the radiator hose again. Daryl was standing close to Trixie and Shane was across from them glaring daggers into Daryl. Jacqui came out of the RV and said,

"You all, it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore."

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back," Shane suggested.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up," T-Dog said while looking through the binoculars.

Trixie noticed Daryl going to the RV and followed him with her arms crossed.

"You're not trying to kill Jim again are you?"

"If I wanted ta kill 'em I woulda done it by now," He said backing away from the RV when Rick came over.

Ana went to Trixie and Trixie picked her up.

"How's your ride with Shane?"

"Fun. We were saying what the clouds looked like."

"Trixie? I was hoping I could talk to you alone for a minute."

I turned around and saw Dale.

"Sure," I said as I put Ana down, "Can you go to Carl and Sophia for a minute?"

Ana went to Carl and Sophia and Trixie turned back to Dale and said, "Everything ok?"

"Not really, I'm concerned about Shane. It seems like he's becoming unstable."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, sure Shane had his moments but he always snapped back out of it.

"Well when you were gone looking for Merle, he beat the crap out of Ed."

"Dale you and I both know that Ed deserved a beating."

"Yeah I know but it wasn't out of protection for Carol, it was anger. And a few hours ago before we hit the road him and Rick went to scout the woods one last time and he was about to shoot Rick."

"He probably thought Rick was a walker."

"I could tell it was Rick, even with my vision going bad. I'll I'm saying is be careful, I don't want you, Ana, or any others getting hurt by him."

Soon Shane and T-Dog pulled back up and got out.

"Just remember what I said ok?"

"I will."

I went over to Ana and picked her up again.

"Ana when I was gone with Rick what did Shane do?"

"He beat Sophia's dad up, it kinda scared me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

Soon Rick and Shane got Jim out of the RV and everyone said their goodbyes to him. Everyone got back into the designated vehicles, Trixie made Ana go in the station wagon were she could talk to Carl and Sophia. Trixie got in Shane's Jeep, she had a bone to pick with him.

"What's going on with you Shane?" I asked cutting to the chase.

He looked at me confused for a second then back to the road.

"Nothing. Why are ya asking Trix?"

"You've been acting strange ever since Rick came to camp. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong. Rick's just being ungrateful. I'm the one that saved and took care of his family."

"I'm sure he is grateful and you also scared my daughter."

"I didn't-"

"Don't give me that Shane. Ana told me that she saw you beat the crap out of Ed and it scared her. And I'm sure it wasn't just to help Carol either. I saw you glaring towards me and Daryl. I can tell you now that nothing's going on between me and him. So you better calm your Alpha male self down before you hurt someone again or get someone hurt."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, only thing you could hear was the vehicles behind Trixie and Shane and the wind. The sun was setting when they finally pulled up to the CDC.

_Oh my God,_ I thought not believing what I was seeing.

The road and sidewalk to the CDC were covered with rotting bodies.

"Mommy," Ana whimpered.

"I'm right here baby, just close your eye," I said as I picked her up and carried her to the CDC carefully avoiding the bodies.

Rick and Shane started trying to lift the protective shutter doors to get in. Shane smacked it a few times.

"Yeah way to go Shane, make some noise to attracted unwanted attention," I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go to your redneck boyfriend?" Shane snapped.

"Shane if the world was back to the way that it was and if Ana wasn't here to see I'd beat the living daylights out of you right about now."

"Now's not the time for arguing," Rick said.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled getting into attack mode.

"Baby, come on," Lori said to Rick.

"Look what you did!" Shane glared over at me.

"Me!? You're the one that made all the damn noise!"

Ana, Carl, and Sophia started panicking. Ana dug her head into Trixie's neck and cried.

"It's going to be ok baby," I said soothingly rubbing her back.

"You led us into a graveyard," Daryl yelled going towards Rick.

"He made a call," Dale reasoned.

"It was the wrong damn call!"

Shane went to Daryl and pushed him back telling him to shut up.

"Rick, this is a dead end," Shane said.

"Where are we gonna go? Carol asked while trying to stay calm for Sophia's sake.

"Do you hear me? No blame."

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," Lori said.

"Fort Benning, Rick- still an option," Shane said.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's one hundred miles," Andrea piped up.

"one hundred twenty-five. I checked the map," Glenn corrected.

_Now's not the time Glenn._

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now," Lori said getting pissed.

"We'll think of something," Rick reasoned with her.

Everyone started going back to the vehicles when Rick said,

"The camera- it moved."

"Rick c'mon, we need to go," I said.

"You imagined it," Dale said.

"It moved."

"Shane do something, I said looking pleadingly at him.

"Rick, it's dead man. It's an automated device. It's gears ok? They're just windin' down. Now come on," Shane reasoned with Rick.

Rick got out of Shane's grasp and beat the shutter doors.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please, we're desperate. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left. We have no where else to go," Rick said having a meltdown.

"Rick. There's nobody here." Lori said going to him.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

Shane went and grabbed Rick again and started hauling him off.

"Shorty, stay b'hind me."

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick yelled as Shane pulled him back to the cars.

Shane pushed him forward to the cars and about the time the shutters opened, stopping everybody in their tracks.

_It's not possible._

"Trix, let's go!" Shane said giving me a slight push to get me out of my thoughts.

Once the group and their things were inside the shutters shut again after everyone agreed to a blood test. The group followed Dr. Jenner into an elevator and Shane stood next to Trixie to comfort her. Trixie hated elevators especially ones that were crammed full of people.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked breaking the silence.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you," Jenner said looking at Carl.

Once the elevator finally stopped they started walking down a long white hallway with doors on each side.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked Jenner.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it."

They finally entered a big station room and Jenner said, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

And the lights came on.

"Welcome to Zone five."

"Where is everybody? The doctors? The staff?" Rick asked Jenner.

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them...welcome."

Then an female automated voice started welcoming them.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

The group followed Jenner again to get blood drawn. Dale was first, then Glenn, Lori, Carl, Rick, T-Dog, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, Jacqui, Trixie, Ana, and Andrea. While Andrea was badgering Jenner with questions everyone was sitting and waiting. Once she was done Jenner directed them to the dining hall so they could finally eat. Dale was pouring all the adults some wine while the kids either drank soda, water or juice.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France," Dale said.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then," Lori said sternly.

"Mommy can I have some of that wine kool-aid stuff?"

"No baby. This stuff isn't made for kids."

"But Dale just said-"

"Ana, are we in Italy or France?"

"No."

"Then you can't have any. That's the rules," I said sternly.

Lori finally let Carl have a drink and he didn't like it.

"See if Carl doesn't like it then you won't like it."

"Just stick ta soda pop kids," Shane said.

"Not you, Glenn."

"What?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"Keep drinkin', liddle man. I wan' ta see how red your face can get."

Rick clanked his wine glass with a fork and stood up saying, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just a host," T-Dog said.

"Here's ta you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl said with a little buzz.

Glasses clanked then got silent when Shane said, "So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the...the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

"You just have to ruin the good time don't ya Shane," I muttered.

I heard a snicker behind me and saw Daryl looking at me.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick said.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we...we found him. Found one man. Why?"

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked not buying Jenner's story.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They...opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea spoke up.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill man," Glenn said to Shane while coming to sit at the table.

After the awkward dinner Jenner started leading everyone to the rooms.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, ok? Or anything that draws power. The same applies...if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Did he just say..." I started.

"Hot water?" Glenn finished.

"That's what the man said," T-Dog chimed in.

"Ok, Kids and women first then the men," Rick said and with that everybody picked their rooms and either A. Took a shower or B. Waited.


	9. Finale

After Trixie gave Ana and herself a shower she tucked Ana in and read her a bedtime story. Once Ana was asleep Trixie left the room and back to the kitchen.

"There's shorty!"

"Hey there Trix."

_Oh boy, Daryl and Glenn are plastered._

"Ya come back ta drink liddle mama."

"No. I came here to get something out of the fridge, thank you."

_If ANYBODY has touched this I'm going to hunt them down and tear off their limbs. I saw this first, it's MINE._

I went to the fridge to see if it was still there and when I opened it, it was still there.

"Yes, it's still here," I said sighing in content.

I set it down at the table then got a knife and a plate. When I turned around Glenn was there practically drooling over it.

"Glenn if you touch that triple chocolate cheesecake without me getting the first piece you will lose all your limbs," I said threateningly.

He backed up right away as I came to the cheesecake. I cut me a piece and Glenn a piece then I started eating it slowly.

_Why would the CDC have this here anyway? Oh, who cares, I've missed this._

"Oh, I've missed this so much. I don't think there's anything out there better than this," I moaned out taking another bite.

Daryl came over to get a piece and I stabbed him with my fork.

"Bitch," He hissed in pain shaking his injured hand.

"If you want some get a plate and use the damn knife to get a piece. Nobody wants there food to be handled with grubby hands."

Daryl went to go get a plate while grumbling profanities about me. After the three of us ate the cheesecake Glenn went to his room and passed out, leaving me and Daryl alone.

"Ya wan' some yet?" He asked holding up the half full wine bottle that he'd been drinking out of.

"No-"

But he didn't listen he filled a wine glass and put it in front of me.

"It's the end of the world, ya need ta let loose shorty."

"Fine. Only one glass then I've got to get to bed."

One glass turned into another wine bottle opening and sharing the bottle instead of pouring glass after glass. Before I knew it Daryl was close enough that I could feel his arm resting against my right arm.

"I-I think I ne-need to go to bed," I hiccupped and slurred while standing up, "Night Dar-Daryl."

"Night shorty," He said with a husky voice.

_Did his voice just change or am I imagining things?_

Trixie finally made it to the hallway to see Shane coming out of the rec room looking pissed. When he saw Trixie he calmed down.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at the forming scratches on his neck.

"I... had an itch and scratched to hard I guess. You goin' to bed?"

"Yeah and you're not coming," I said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't want to. With the way you were hanging around the redneck for the past hour I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a disease."

"What'cha say 'bout me?"

"It's nothing Daryl. You need to go lay down, you're drunk," I said quickly sobering up because I knew if I didn't defuse this, there was going to be a fight.

"I ain't gonna go lay down 'til this woman stealer tells me what he said 'bout me!"

"Woman stealer!? I didn't steal no woman!"

"Will you two keep your voices down, people are trying to sleep. You two need to go lay down and sleep it off," I hissed at them.

"You heard your girl that **you** stole from me-"

"She ain't my girl-"

"ENOUGH! Shane whatever is going on with you quit taking it out on everyone else and I'm not anybody's girl so be a good boy and **go lay down**," I turned to Daryl, "And you too. Before I slit both of your throats."

They complied and I finally made it to mine and Ana's room.

"Mommy?"

"It's ok baby, go back to sleep," I said laying next to her.

She snuggled into me and we both fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was either making their way in the dining area or already there having eggs and bacon thanks to T-Dog.

"This is good," Ana said to T-Dog while taking a bite of her eggs.

"I'm glad you like it Ana. My mama raised me to cook."

"Morning," Rick groaned coming into the dining hall.

"Are you hung-over?" Carl asked his dad, "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right."

"Mom has that annoying habit."

"Are you hung-over Trixie?"

"A little Carl," I said taking a sip of orange juice," Rick can you pass those over here please?"

"Sure. How much did you drink last night?" He asked passing the aspirin over.

"I have no idea. All I know is I'm never getting hung-over like this again."

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do 'em good. I bet you can't tell."

Glenn moaned in agony while Jacqui tried to comfort him.

"Here Glenn, it looks like you need them too," I said passing the bottle.

"Protein helps the hangover," T-Dog said putting some eggs on Glenn's plate.

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again," Glenn groaned out.

"Hey," Shane said entering the room.

And the scratches I saw last night were clear as day today.

"Hey," Rick greeted, "Do you feel as bad as I do?"

"Worse."

"What the hell happened to you? Your neck?" T-Dog asked.

"Must've done it in my sleep."

"Never seen you do that before," Rick said.

"Me neither. Not like me at all," Shane said eyeing Lori

_My assumption was right back at the camp. There is something going on between those two!_

Soon Jenner entered and gave everybody a 'Morning' as he went to get coffee.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam with questions first thing-"

"But you will anyway."

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea said.

"Can we finish our meal before you start answering all the questions," I said with annoyance, "I'd like to have one meal that isn't depressing."

Andrea sent a glare to me and I snapped at her, "What!? If you can't respect that one simple thing then you can excuse yourself."

"Easy there shorty," Daryl said walking past me to an empty spot at the table, which happened to be next to Ana.

Andrea got up from the table and muttered, "Slut."

"Excuse me? But who the hell are you calling that? You know **nothing **about me so you better refrain from using that word or any other degrading word like that towards me or you will be taking your la-"

"Trix! Calm the hell down. Let's just eat and then discuss about what's going on," Shane said.

I had to bite my tongue from spewing something out that I would regret later.

"Thanks for ruining another meal."

After the breakfast fiasco everybody entered the command room.

"Give me playback of TS-19."

The female automated voice came over the room then played the video.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one," Jenner answered.

"Cool," Ana said with a smile on her face while she stood next to Carl.

I had my arms crossed while I leaned on a desk looking over at Ana with a smile on my face.

_I can't believe she's so __intrigued_ by this.

I felt someone behind me and I looked to see Daryl.

"What?" he muttered.

"Nothing. Are you hung-over?"

"Am I supposed ta? Ya don't look ta yaself."

"That's because I'm extremely hung-over, thanks to you."

He just smirked and I looked at the bright red numbers behind him.

_Why is that counting down?_ I thought then turned my attention back to the screen.

"Take us into EIV."

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"There synapses," I said.

Jenner looked at me surprised as did everyone else.

"What? Hello, I was a nurse intern."

"What do those syn-syn- what do those lights do?" Ana asked.

"Good question," Jenner said smiling at Ana, "They are a person's life. Experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you, the thing that makes you unique. And human. And like she said, they're synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked coming up.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked.

"Test subject nineteen. Someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

The computer went to the first event and we saw a dark brainstem and the 'lights' slowing down.

What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, The brain goes into shutdown then the major organs."

Then the brain turned black on the screen indicating that the brain died.

"Then death. Everything you ever were or even will be...gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mom.

"Yes," She said slowly and painfully.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister," Lori explained why Andrea was crying.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event. The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute...seven seconds."

Soon the brain stem started coming alive again only this time it had red 'lights' and the brain was still dark.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"Just the brain stem Lori. You see the red lights? They're not even going through the whole brain, just the stem," I stated my observation.

"Thank you. It basically gets them up and moving," Jenner said.

"But they're not alive?" Rick questioned.

"You tell me."

Rick studied the screen before saying, "Like Trix said it's not like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part-that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Then there was a bright flash on the screen then we saw a small tunnel like line go through the brain and brain stem.

_He shot the person._

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head," Andrea answered then looked at Jenner, "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

The computer shut the systems down like commanded.

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea asked getting ready to blow up.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui stated.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something. Somebody, somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

"There maybe some. People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives-all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying right?" Andrea asked.

Jenner had no answer to Andrea's question. Ana finally went back to Trixie and Trixie picked her up and held her tightly.

"Jesus," Jacqui said closing her eyes.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again. Are you shorty?" Daryl said walking away.

"No."

"Wha' ever," He mumbled.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock- it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked.

"I've been thinking the same thing," I said.

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel," He said hesitatingly.

"Then what?" I asked.

Jenner didn't answer so Rick said, "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

"Hell no. Rick you have to do something," I said in slight panic.

"Don't worry Trix me, Glenn, T-Dog and Shane will figure it out. But right now I want all of you guys to go to the rooms and relax."

The guys took off and everyone else went to their rooms.

"Mommy are we safe here?"

_If Rick and them can't find away to stop the shutdown then no._

"I'm not sure baby."

I jumped at the sound of something crashing against the wall then I heard Daryl yell profanities.

"Mom?" Ana asked worriedly.

"It's ok. Daryl just threw something because he's angry," I said as I packed our clothes.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what baby?" I asked confused.

She went to her bag and pulled out my dark blue weapon pouch that attaches to my thigh. She handed it to me and I checked to see if my kunai knives (throwing knives) were still there, which they were.

"When the camp got attacked I took this from your bag to help out but I was so scared," She said crying.

I kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok to be scared baby. I'm not mad at you for taking it, I promise."

I felt the air go off and I let Ana go.

"Baby, can you get the rest of your things in your bag? I have to talk to the others real quick."

"Ok."

I came out of my room about the same time Daryl came out as did everyone else as Jenner came down the hallway

"What's goin' on? Why's the power goin' off?" Daryl slurred a little bit.

Jenner took the bottle from him and said as he kept walking, "Energy use is being prioritized."

"Ana I want you to stay in this room until I come back, do you understand?" I asked sternly.

"Yes."

"I'll be right back. I love you," I said kissing the top of her head then went after the others.

"Zone five is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean? Hey, man, I'm talkin' ta you. What do ya mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a buildin' do anythin'?" Daryl said getting into his aggressive mode.

"You'd be surprised," Jenner said as Rick and the other guys came in from the opposite end.

"Rick?" Lori asked.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner explained then looked at the clock.

"What do you mean by last possible second?" I asked standing next to Jenner, even though I had a bad feeling.

Jenner didn't answer, instead he took a swig from Daryl's bottle then handed it back to Daryl. Daryl snatched it back while some of the contents spilled out and hit my shoes.

"It was the French."

"What?" Me and Andrea asked with confusion.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"The same thing that's happening here. No ower grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

_This guy's lost it!_

"Let me tell you-" Shane started as he went after Jenner.

"To hell with it. I don't care. Lori grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick said as he went after Shane.

Before any of us made it to the door an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination," Vi's voice came as the screen put a timer up.

"Doc! What's going on here Doc!? T-Dog said.

"Everybody! Ya'll heard Rick. Get your stuff and lets go! Go now! Go!"

As everyone started to the door it closed.

"NO! ANA!" I yelled as I hit the door with my fists while tears streamed down my face.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn said panicked.

"You son of a bitch! You locked us in here!" I heard Daryl yell.

Rick was yelling for Shane to stop Daryl from doing something. And that triggered my motherly instincts. I went towards the group to get to Jenner.

"NO, no, no, no, no! Don't!" Shane yelled at Daryl then tackled him away from Jenner, "Trix back off!"

T-Dog then grabbed me.

"Let me go this lunatic needs to die!" I yelled.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now," Rick commanded.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things," Dale said getting pissed.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't be open again. You heard me say 's better this way."

"What is? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?"

Jenner didn't say anything so Rick and Shane went after him.

"What happens in twenty-eight minutes!?" Rick repeated his question.

"Do you know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" Jenner yelled.

T-Dog finally let me go as Jenner started to Shane.

"Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He yelled then sat back down. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure-in a terrorist attack, for example- HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"No! You can't! Not to us, we don't deserve that especially the kids!" I yelled while crying.

Shane came to me and I buried my head into his chest and sobbed.

"HITs?" Rick asked.

"Vi, define."

"HITs- high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief...regret. Everything," Jenner said calmly.

_Ana I'm so sorry I won't be with you when this happens. I love you so much._

Daryl had enough and threw the liquor bottle at the door and yelled, "Open the damn door!"

Shane let Trixie go and got the emergency fire axe and started hitting the door. T-Dog tossed Daryl an axe and him and Shane started hitting the metal door repeatedly. Trixie just sank down to the floor by the ramp near the door, she couldn't feel anything she was so numb. Shane and Daryl stopped and went back to Jenner. Trixie decided to get up and follow.

"Can't make a dent," Shane said panting.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner explained.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl yelled getting ready to swing the axe at Jenner but was stopped by Dale, Shane, Rick and T-Dog.

"Just let Daryl cut his head clean off," I stated.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," Jenner said looking at Rick.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Rick.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope. There never was."

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere-"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea shut the hell up! I honestly don't care if you have hope or not but other people do! So keep your trap shut unless you know of a way to get the rest of us out!" I yelled.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner said.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," Carol cried while holding Sophia.

"One tiny moment- a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this. Or Trixie's, Or Lori's son."

"Wouldn't be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"Well that's not possible when my daughter is on the other side of the door you asshole!"

Shane cocked his gun and held it in Jenner's face.

"Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We'll never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him," Lori said.

"It's to late."

"Shane you kill him then we can't get out. He's the only one that knows the codes," I said as calm as I could.

Shane yelled in frustration and shot the gun off to the side, hitting a computer. Rick wrestled it out of Shane's hand and used the butt of the gun to hit Shane in the stomach.

"Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are."

Rick handed the gun over to T-Dog then started at Jenner again Trixie went to the door and rested her head on it.

"Ana please forgive me. I never meant for any of this to happen," I muttered softly as I started crying softly again.

"Test subject nineteen was your wife?" I heard Lori ask.

I turned around and just listened.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. It wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just...Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's, that's all we want. A choice, a chance," Rick coaxed.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori said.

"Please," I said pleadingly.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those."

Jenner passed Rick and went to the keypad. He scanned his card and pressed a few buttons and the door opened.

"C'mon!" Daryl yelled as he ran through the doorway.

Everyone started going to the door and Jacqui slipped out of T-Dog's grasp.

"I'm staying."

"Jacqui no," I said softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"But that's insane!" T-Dog said.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out."

Trixie went to Jacqui and hugged her as Jacqui did the same.

"Keep your baby safe," She said kissing my cheek.

"I will," I said kissing her cheek and then ran out the door.

Once I hit the hallway I yelled Ana's name. She came out with the bags and I grabbed them.

"Mom is everything ok?"

"Now's not the time, we need to get out of here now."

Everyone made it to the main entrance and the windows wouldn't bust open. They tried axes, chairs, and guns, but nothing was working. Carol gave Rick something and then Rick yelled,

"Look out!"

Everyone took cover and then the windows blasted open. Shane went out the window first then Daryl so they could help the girls and kids get out safety. Then Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog came out. As they were making their way to the vehicles they were taking out walkers. Lori, Carl, T-Dog, Glenn, Trixie, and Ana got into the RV, Carol and Sophia in the station wagon, Daryl in his truck, and Shane in his Jeep.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. They're coming," Lori said pointing to the CDC.

The group looked and saw Andrea and Dale coming out of the blown up window. The two almost made it to the RV until Rick started honking and Lori was yelling for them to get down.

"Everybody get back and get down!" Rick yelled.

Everybody huddled together as there was an earth shattering explosion and a bright light.

"Did they make it?" I asked Rick as he stood up to look out the windshield.

"Yeah," He sighed out of relief.

Glenn opened the RV door to let Dale and Andrea get in. Once they were inside Rick started the RV up and the group drove off.

_The CDC was a bust. What are we going to do now?_

**A/N: That's the end of season 1, I hope you liked it. The Sequel is now up :)**


End file.
